Discipline
by 0.o Natsu o.0
Summary: Fairy Tail High is nothing but a prison to Natsu, he always disappoints the teachers and the fact that he falls asleep during class isn't helping him. Always getting into detention, the school hire a new teacher, Gray Fullbuster had tamed many wild students. Will he be able to discipline Natsu? And also can Gray make Natsu his? Warning: BxB, Yaoi, StudentxTeacher. Gratsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! Requested story for noah13...I like your idea, I can't believe I actually didn't think of that, but I hope you like this!**

**Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Warning: This is boys love.**

**GRATSU!**

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel is simply bored.<p>

He would rather go outside, take a stroll, and hang out with his friends than to seat inside his classroom, listen to the teacher and scribble useless notes. In all reality to him, school is a prison, always will and always will be. Plus, there's barely anything happening. Natsu sat at his desk looking at the teacher with a scowling face. People this days really loved to hire old people as teachers, seriously this is the 21st Century! Aren't this people nuts?

Who cares about a dead person saving a dumb nation? Even well-educated teachers teach useless crap. It's the past man! Move on. Can you even apply History in real life? People around the world are just plainly stupid and that's that. Period.

Natsu sighed and put down his pen. If he were lucky, someday he would create a pen that would be so comfortable that no students or anyone would complain how painful their wrists are when writing? Why write? Just Type. Key word? 'If'. Well Natsu Dragneel wasn't the luckiest man on Earth, sure he isn't that smart and he's an idiot (according to his friends) but at least he can pass all his subjects, well barely.

Natsu's head banged on the table, his head hurt so bad from all that thinking, so bad it hurt that he'll be in a mental hospital if this didn't stop. He hated thinking to much, he wants things easy and not extremely complicated. Natsu stared at his classmates, and what really creeps him out is that girls kept flirting with him, even when the teacher is spouting nonsense. Natsu once again banged his head in annoyance.

"Mr. Dragneel!" called the teacher.

Natsu jumped out of surprise as the teacher called his name, he didn't even realize he fell asleep, he looked down on his arms and saw saliva dripping from his mouth. Natsu quickly wiped them away and he heard the girls in class giggled. "Yes?"

"Would you mind, since it's obvious that you've been listening, tell me what you've learned and summarize what I have discussed."

_Shit._

His mind was blank, and literally the next thing he knew he was being reprimanded about sleeping in class. **Great** this spells something... and guess what? D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N. You got that right and that wasn't the only one, he's going to get punished by Erza **later. **Just thinking about that she-devil sent shivers down his spine, boy, he wanted so badly to lock himself in the detention room than to get punished by her.

Natsu walked the hallway on his way to detention, he didn't really need to ask directions because..let's just say that he has been there a million times since he was still new. Sometimes he gets detention twice a day or even thrice!.

Along the way he bumped into somebody and he fell. "What the hell! What where you're go-" his sentence was cut when he saw a person maybe in his 20s looking down at him with a glare, Natsu took note of his appearance, raven hair, dark blue cobalt eyes, toned body and pale skin. Natsu rubbed his butt and stood up and glared back. The person seemed only walk closer an glared harder. "Excuse me..but you were the one who bumped into me." Natsu calmed down and rubbed his pink hair. "Sorry, I'll be on my way now." but before he could walk out the person turned him around.

"Why is your hair pink? are you girly?"

Natsu of all people would be called girly?! Hell No! Seriously was this guy blind? it's a natural. He's not the only person on Earth who has pink hair right? Natsu really wanted to punch the guy n the face.

"No."

And with that he turned around and walked rapidly, but was pulled back because the bastard pulled his scarf. No one touches his scarf! and that was the final blow the moment he turne back a punched him, but the teacher caught his fist and smirked.

"What's your problem?"

"How dare you touch my scarf! It was from Igneel!"

But the asshole's smirk didn't even disappear, it widened.

" Such a disrespectful student."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster, newly-hired teacher of this school."

_What. The. Fuck._ Natsu was pale as a sheet of paper, This jerk is a teacher! He was dead, so dead. Gray-sensei only smirked at him and said, "And I'm in charge of disciplining you, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster, age 21, a newly-hired teacher in Fairy Tail High. Rumored to tame the wildest beasts (students), is currently sitting on his desk in the detention room with a smirk to his face watching a certain pinkette with a scowl and glaring daggers at him.<p>

"So mind telling me why were you sleeping in class?"

" I was bored as hell, I didn't even realized I was sleeping until the teacher called my attention and Tada! Detention, another prison."

"It's that so? Then I want you to do this." Gray-sensei walked over to Natsu and handed him a piece of paper with the instruction:

_"Write everything about yourself"_

What was he 10? Please teacher still do this to students who are in Senior High already? Man, was this teacher crazier than the others. Natsu humped back and nodded his head, and you could clearly see the twitch in his eyebrow as a sign of annoyance.

"Oh and one more thing before you leave, you're going to have private classes from this day on, you won't have any classmates, your attention will only be focused on me, in that way I can easily monitor you. This will go on until you graduate, and don't worry I have the principal's approval." The jer teacher had the guts to smile at him.

Natsu Dragneel, age 19, a student in Fairy Tail High. The most stubborn student there is and popular you can say, but easily gets bored and falls asleep in class is currently begging Erza Scarlet for mercy.

"Please Erza have mercy, I didn't mean to sleep I just did" screamed for the tenth time.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to keep disappointing the teachers?" and another scream came from Natsu and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So Tell Me was it any good?<strong>

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Warning : Boys Love**

* * *

><p>He feels like shit.<p>

Not only was he alone in a room with a teacher, but he also needs to write everything about himself. And the teacher's smirk isn't helping. Why does the hell he feels intimidated?! Natsu scribbled something on the evil piece of paper before him, how many papers did he waste on writing such thing? He isn't a fan of writing and boom! Natsu's made a record of writing a hundred scrap papers.

And the sensei, Gray Fullbuster kept chuckling while he was pulling his hair out of frustration and disappointment.

"What are you looking at?"

And the teacher only played with his pen. The nerve! If he wasn't a teacher and glares could kill, Natsu would've been in jail for killing him. The teacher approached him and sat beside him.

"Nothing, it's just that you're very interesting. I've never encountered a student like you before."

Natsu faced the teacher with a scowl, but soon was replaced by a look of amusement because he could clearly see the face of his teacher, he was handsome, **very handsome. **What the hell was he thinking?! He felt his face heating up and looked away in effort of hiding it.

"Is that so? Well I've never met a teacher who can be such an ass."

Gray only sat closer to him and lay his hand on the table and he kept staring at Natsu.

"You know what you look cute."

Natsu wasn't blushing, he was defnitely **not**.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

"Don't call me cute. I am definitely not cute!"

Gray laughed. And Natsu couldn't help but laugh too.

"You better finish that."

" I can't! I am not good at writing and I don't know even how to start!"

Gray smiled at him, held his hand with the pen. "Then I'll help you."

Natsu couldn't help but smile too, and the blush on his face really matched him and even made him cuter.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster was simply amazed, why you ask?<p>

According to the paper Natsu had submitted was simply unique, Natsu was unique in many different ways and the way he likes fire and dragons is very very unsual for a grown teenager. He had a cat named Happy with an unsual blue for a hair color, Gray even asked Natsu if he was joking because a blue cat doesn't exist but Natsu insisted. Natsu had a fiery personality, but in the inside he was kind of feminine, (according to Gray) because of his spiky pink hair! Come on you don't see a man with pink hair everyday, it's extremely rare. One thing Natsu loves food, no wonder he was kind of chibby but a very cute on though.

Natsu also never knew of his real parents, he was adopted by a guy named Igneel, but soon after he disappeared with no trace. Natsu used to love going to school and ever since Igneel disappeared Natsu lacked the motivation.

To Gray, Natsu was like a tiger cub, a person with a fiery personality but is cute and very cute at that, and his pink hair really suits him.

XXX

It was lunch time and of course Natsu was at the cafeteria with his friends, mainly Erza Scarlet and her boyfriend Jellal Fernandez, Lucy and her boyfriend Loke/ Leo.

"Ne Natsu, Why didn't I see you in class?" asked Lucy. Natsu was definitely shivering as he felt Erza's menacing aura radiating.

"She's right Natsu, I also didn't see you a while ago, you're not cutting classes, aarree you?" There's definitely going to be a funeral for Natsu Dragneel, cause of death? Erza Scarlet.

"Sweetie relax, I'm sure Natsu isn't cutting clases, let's hear him out" Erza calmed down and nodded her head. Thank the Gods they made Jellal Fernandez to soothe the ever she-devil, seriously how did he fall inlove with someone like her? Scary.

"You're in good luck today Natsu, Jellal's here." Loke said out of the blue, and Natsu really can't help but think why Lucy would ever date a flirt like him?

Natsu sighed, inhaled and exhaled. And...

"Guys you see, I'm having private classes from now on."

"..."

Questions will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"What did you do?!"

"Why?!"

"When did it happen?"

"When will it end?"

etc. etc. etc.

And Natsu could hear girls crying in despair.

" You see guys...They hired someone new and he's name- "

"is Gray Fullbuster." Natsu's friends looked up to see a guy who has raven hair and blue eyes in a teacher's uniform.

"Who are you?" his friends all said in unison.

"Natsu will you introduce me to your friends?"

"R-right." Natsu stuttered, seriously why does the teacher need to pop up out of nowhere.."Guys this is Gray. My private teacher and mentor. And he's in charge of-"

"Disciplining Natsu." Gray cut in.

Natsu sure was irritated he wanted to left out that part and the stupid ass teacher just needs to ruin it. Natsu's friends burst into laughter, and some girls were crying even more. Creepy. Natsu glared at his teacher hard.

"Why do you need to cut in? Ice prick-sensei."

The students laughed even more, the teacher glared for a moment but was replaced by a grin.

"Oh..then you need to work on your respect. Flame-brain."

Natsu stood up and noticed that his teacher was a few inches taller and he didn't mind, he smirked at his teacher. Taking it as a challenge.

"Oh, my bad sensei. I don't know you were this strict."

The bell rang and all of the students went back to their classes but Natsu and Gray stayed there, after a few moments Gray's smirked even wider.

"Oh.. I'll show just how strict I am, you need some sort of punishment for disrespect."

Just as Natsu was about to protest and curse at the teacher, his wrist was pulled and he found himself locked in a hidden classroom with his teacher.

Gray's eyes deepened and showed an emotion unbeknownst to him, it was really scary and creepy, and it really sent shivers down his spine. Gray's smirk didn't vanish, but this time this smirk was different from any other, and it made him nervous.

"Punishment Time."

Natsu gulped. And the next thing happened was really a surprise!

And soon a not so manly scream was heard all over the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Can anyone guess what will happen next? <strong>

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please I need your reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Oh Natsu is the uke here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok..I'm so so so very...sorry for not updating! You see I got addicted to new animes and I guess I chose the time to watch than to write! But still I thank all of you for your reviews and favs.  
><strong>

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

* * *

><p>He can't believe this, he just <strong>can't.<strong>

Sitting inside a hidden classroom with your badass of a teacher is definitely **not** normal, especially with a pair of pink cat ears on your head, and an incredibly moving pink tail attached to your but.

Gray Fullbuster held his phone up, looking at the different pictures he had taken. His never-ending smirk even made Natsu glare more daggers at him.

He feels humiliated, embarassed, **harrassed**.

Gray's smirk grew wider seeing the red-flushed face of the pinkette, showing off his phone to Natsu to tease him.

"Pinky, I never knew it suited you so well!"

"Shut up! Who would do this to a student! It's definitely harrassment!"

"Really, the more you say that the more I won't get those things off of you, this is punishment after all."

"Well it's definitely the stupidest of them all!"

"Oh look! The tail is moving again and the ears twitched!"

Natsu is really pissed right now! He doesn't even know how the hell did his teacher get this things.. one minute he was trapped by his teacher against the wall and the next thing that happened was ... a pair of pink ears and a tail definitely surprised him and literally he screamed bloody murder.

"I hate you so much!"

"That hurts my feelings"

Gray suddenly sat next to him and looked at him inspecting every inch and that made Natsu blush even harder.

Gray faced Natsu with a serious expression and...

"I'm sorry..pinky"

Natsu turned around and faced the bastard of a teacher of his and glared

"Is that all you have to say.."

"Naahh.. I'm just saying it in advance."

"Why?"

Gray stood up and stayed away from Natsu from the farthest distance he could ever go. He stopped infront of the door and looked at Natsu dead serious.

"I can't get them off...they're stuck."

With that said. He ran off.

It took Natsu a few damn minutes before he finally realized, he blinked and blnked before...

"WHAT!?"

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A murderous intent came upon him and started to chase off his horrible teacher.. of course he made sure to cover up his neko outfit.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray Fullbuster didn't show up having said that he was sick and almost died of bloodloss. Natsu Dragneel was also said to be absent from class due to the fact that he was also sick and that his head and but hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>There at Gray's home, Natsu and Gray sat. The aura around them could kill any mosquitoes and any living things that may come and disturb them.<p>

"You're damn lucky you had such a strong head, ice princess."

Gray touched his head where Natsu had been hitting him with any furniture he found yesterday, luckily his head was strong, if not then he would've died a moment ago and Natsu would be imprisoned for murdering a teacher.

"I should've killed you"

Natsu swore he should kill his teacher thanks to his so called "punishment" it took damn 3 HOURS to remove them along with pulling his hair out and dragging his but to get them off, of course he punched kicked his teacher without any fear at all. After all the asshole deserved it. Natsu placed the ice pack down and glared more daggers at his teacher.

Gray sensed the death aura and scowled, he looked at Natsu to see what he was doing but suddenly he felt shivers creeping from every inch of his body the moment he looked at him and in all honesty regret it. To ease the despairing aura he smiled...**_sweetly_**.

"Aww.. but who will teach ya then? ..I don't plan on dying yet...I like to teach you more.."

"That smile and smug on your face makes me want to kill you more."

Gray swear that he imagined a giant Natsu with a knife on his hand. And he could feel his spirit leaving his body, but after that...Natsu...blushed?

"Anyway...don't call your teacher names...I'm definitely not a princess."

Natsu's blush disappeared and replaced by a challenging look.

"Really?...how about ice queen, popsicle, ice prick and...HENTAI!"

Natsu quickly stood up and turned his back away from Gray, but Gray still noticed the big red blush return on Natsu's face, thinking what had happened to him he stood up but was pushed away hard.

"D-don't t-touch me!... HENTAI! HENTAI! PERVERT!"

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like a princess"

"BEFORE YOU SAY THAT WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

And with that he realized he had stripped his clothes without his knowledge again. After putting his clothes on again and secured them again he faced Natsu again.

"You can turn your back now."

Natsu nodded his head and faced at Gray with a blush still on his face and Gray really found it..._**adorable**_, **_cute_**, and **_pretty_**.

"I didn't know you were a s-s-stripper...WHO STRIIPS INFRONT OF HIS STUDENT ANYWAY!?"

"Hey it's not that I'm doing it on purpose! It's a H-A-B-I-T"

"Save it for the police, I'm calling them"

"W-w-wait...I'm telling the truth"

Natsu stood up and hurried to get his phone and when he was about to dial it Gray ran to him to and both male stumbled and tripped.

The first thing Natsu saw after he tripped is that he saw his teacher's face above him, and immediately he blushed again, seriously ever since his teacher came he became more and more a blushy mess every time his teacher is near and he needs a doctor for it or some medicine because it's getting out of hand.

Gray was surprised beneath him was Natsu, Gray realized that Natsu blushed again and didn't look at him, and when Natsu was about to dial the phone again he snatched it and threw the phone away.

"H-hey...This is another crime mister! now get off of me!"

Gray just can't help it, for the first time, Natsu was so near to him, he could definitely tell that Natsu was just perfect for him, a perfect student, a perfect..._something._

Natsu could bare to wiggle his way anymor, the position was just too embarassing and awkward. Then suddenly he looked at his teacher, in all his life he could really tell that his teacher was the handsomest man he had ever seen, how cool and deep his eyes were, how his raven hair flowed with its shine...it was amazing and the urge to call the police washed away.

Gray leaned down closer...and closer...

Natsu didn't resist... as he could feel his teacher's breath ghosting over him...his eyes were on his teacher's lips.

until...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHHH! I'm evil! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can and probably don't procastinate in making this story..I'm stupid for laughing at my own story ...cause...I think it's fun!<br>**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**


End file.
